Destiny's Child
by Dana1
Summary: Starfire Dilema #1: A strange fate awaits a newcomer to Angel Grove.


Disclaimer: Ellie, Mary, and Corinne Jacobson, Dr. James Jospen, Dr. Patricia Taylor, Brian and Breana Jacobson, Lila Martin, Ryan and Charlotte Oliver, Indra, and the Star Fire Coin belong to me. Everyone else belongs to Haim Saban.   
Authors note: I know what your thinking, another series? Yes this series will be called the Star Fire Dilemma. However, I have been contemplating this idea for a very long time. Back when I first started watching Power Rangers. The Star Fire Ranger was supposed to be the Orange Ranger in my fantasy world. But I did say Zedd had the coin in Tea.   
Time Frame: Second Season Power Rangers with Green Ranger. What can I say? This is my favorite time period.   
  
Destiny's Child  
by: Dana  
  
Corinne Jacobson slowed to a stop in front of Angel Grove High School. She turned the ignition off. She looked at her younger sister Ellie. "You going to be okay? Do you want me to walk in with you? I already have signed the papers."   
  
"No Corinne go on ahead and drop Mary off. I'll be fine. I'll be home when school's out." She got out of the car and waved to her twelve-year-old sister. "Bye Mary." She paused and watched the car head in the direction for Angel Grove Junior High School. She saw students eyeing her and she smiled. She always felt awkward in front of people. She was over six feet tall. She always felt like a giant. Sighing she opened the front door.   
  
She looked around for the main office to get her locker assignment and schedule. Finding it she hurried into the room.   
  
A student looked up and smiled. "How may I help you?"   
  
"My name is Ellie Jacobson. I just moved to Angel Grove. My sister has already registered me here." Ellie said.   
  
"That's fine. I'll tell Mr. Caplan you're here. Sit down." The girl said.   
  
A few minutes later a man who obviously had a toupee on, walked into the room. "You must be Ellie." He said.   
  
"Yes." She said shaking his hand. She followed him into his office.   
  
"Welcome to Angel Grove. My name's Mr. Caplan." He said. He looked down at the file in front of him. "It says here you are from Palm Springs."   
  
"Yes I am. My parents had CO-owned a resort there. Now my Uncle Brian and Aunt Breana run it." Ellie said.   
  
"I've been there a couple of times. It's a very nice place. Now there are a few rules you must abide to." Mr. Caplan said listing them for her. When he was finished he gave Ellie her schedule. "Good luck." He called as she left the office.   
  
The bell was ringing as she left the office. She looked around desperately for room 5 where her English class was being held. She walked around the corner and ran smack dab into someone.   
  
She started getting up off the floor when a masculine hand stuck out to help her up. "I am so sorry for running into you." Ellie said looking at the guy in front of her.   
  
"No problem. Are you new here?" He asked.   
  
"Yes I am. And am currently late for English." Ellie said.   
  
"Applebee?" He asked. She looked at schedule and nodded. "Me too. Here I'll show you the way. My name is Jason Scott by the way."   
  
"Thanks Jason. My name is Ellie Jacobson." Ellie said smiling.   
  
"Well here we are." Jason said opening the door. They walked in and Ellie saw the teacher give Jason a look. Jason smiled apologetically and took his seat.   
  
"You must be Ellie Jacobson. I'm Mrs. Applebee. Welcome to Angel Grove High School." Mrs. Applebee said. "You can take the seat behind Kimberly Hart if you'd like. It's the second row third seat back."   
  
"Thank you." Ellie said and hurried over to the desk. Jason turned around from the desk next to Kimberly and flashed Ellie a smile before listening to Mrs. Applebee's lecture.   
  
The bell rang to signal the end of class. Ellie collected her stuff and started for the door, when she saw two guys approaching her. One wearing an orange tie died T-shirt, the other in a black and white T-shirt.   
  
"Hey." The heavier one said.   
  
Ellie, trying to be polite said, "Hi. Excuse me I'm going to be late for science." She said and walked past him.   
  
The guy didn't give up. "I'm Bulk." He said.   
  
"I'm Ellie." She said trying to walk around him.   
  
"How about me and you catch a movie tonight?" Bulk asked.   
  
"How about not." Ellie said. Bulk started to reach for her and she took the opportunity to throw Bulk over her shoulder in a move of self-defense.   
  
Jason ran over to her. "You okay?" He asked.   
  
"Fine." She said and Jason led her to her next class leaving a shocked Bulk still lying on the floor.   
  
* * *  
Lord Zedd watched this with amusement. He saw the earthling had a lot of strength in her. He noticed something was glowing. He turned and saw it was his staff. He knew the one meant for the coin had to be in Angel Grove. "Goldar!"   
  
The winged minion entered the room. "Yes my Lord?" He asked.   
  
"Get things ready. The Star Fire is near by." He said.   
  
Goldar smiled evilly. "Right away."   
  
* * *  
Ellie was putting her books in her locker when she heard someone cough. She turned around thinking it was Bulk and he hadn't learned his lesson. Luckily it wasn't. It was Jason.   
  
"Hi Jason." She greeted.   
  
"Hi. How was your first day?" Jason asked.   
  
"Great. I think I'm going to like it here. It's much different then from living in a city that's mostly a resort town." Ellie said.   
  
"I bet." Jason said. "You want to go to the Youth Center? It's where everyone hangs out."   
  
"Actually I might not be able to. My sister asked me to stay with my other sister Mary today. She wants me to show her around Angel Grove. She thinks because of all the martial arts training I can protect her." Ellie said with a shrug.   
  
"I noticed you were good. You threw Bulk." Jason said.   
  
"Ah just something I've picked up over the years." Ellie said walking to the exit.   
  
"Can I walk you home?" Jason asked.   
  
"Sure." Ellie said with a smile and watched Jason open the door for her.   
  
"So tell me about yourself." Jason said. "What made you move to Angel Grove? What's your family like? You've mentioned your sisters but nothing else."   
  
"Well my adoptive parents died a few months ago in a horrible car accident. Mary and I weren't there. We were at school. Corinne, she's my older sister, was in Angel Grove. After my parents died, it was decided we would live with my sister. Unfortunately it was a real legal battle. They wanted to make me a ward of the state. But my sisters and I fought it and well here I am."   
  
"So you're adopted?" Jason asked. Ellie nodded. "A friend of mine is too. You don't know much about them? Your birth parents I mean."   
  
"No one can seem to understand my birth certificate. They have no idea how to pronounce my real name. And they can't even figure out what the rest of it says. They can't pinpoint the language. How I got the name Ellie is kind of funny. My parents let Corinne name me. She was eight at the time."   
  
"Quite an age difference." Jason said.   
  
"Yeah I know. Mary's three years younger then me. She never thought of me as anything else but a real sister. Then the trial came up and well she found out otherwise. The one's who really pressed that I be given to the state were my Uncle Brian and Aunt Breana. They insisted since I wasn't my parent's biological daughter that I wasn't really in the family. I'm glad Corinne took Mary and me here. I don't know how much I could have taken of my Aunt and Uncle. They've become impossible. Especially after they found out I was getting my parents half of the resort. I'm sorry I'm just dumping my problems on you."   
  
"No problem. I find it intriguing." Jason said.   
  
"Jason I bet you've lived here along time. Is it true about monsters in Angel Grove?"   
  
"Unfortunately. From what I've heard there are monsters on the moon trying to take over the Earth. But don't worry. We've got Power Rangers here." Jason said.   
  
"Power Rangers? I think I saw them on the news once. In Palm Springs they think that Rangers are some kind of joke. They don't think there are actually monsters. But I don't know what to believe."   
  
"Well there are. Just pray you never run into them." Jason said.   
  
"These Ranger, they wear a lot of spandex right?" Ellie asked.   
  
"Uh huh." Jason said.   
  
"Cool." Ellie said with a smile. "Oh here's my house. Does this Youth Center have things for twelve year olds?" She asked.   
  
"It sure does. Mary would probably enjoy it." Jason said hopefully.   
  
"I'm sure." Ellie said unlocking the front door. "Please come in." She said smiling. Jason followed her.   
  
"Mary?" Ellie called.   
  
A light brown hared girl, who had to be almost a foot shorter then Ellie, came into the room. "Are we going?" She asked.   
  
"In a second Mary. Jason this is my younger sister Mary. Mary this is a new friend of mine, Jason Scott." Ellie said. "Jason told me about this place everyone hangs out in. It's called the Youth Center?" She said looking at Jason for reassurance. He nodded.   
  
"Sure. Some girl in my Homeroom told me about it. She said there's some really cool video games." Mary said.   
  
"It sure does. So let's go." Jason said. Ellie finished writing a note and followed Jason and Mary out the door.   
  
* * *  
Lord Zedd watched all of this carefully from his place on the moon. He was looking for the one that was meant to be the Star Fire Ranger. He was not having very much success. He watched Jason walk with Mary and Ellie through the park. His staff was flashing very brightly at this. He knew it was one of the two girls. He zoomed in on the tall one. The staff went crazy. 'So it is the strong girl. I should have known.' He turned around. "Goldar! Take a group of putties to the park and kidnap the blond girl." He ordered.   
  
"Yes master." Goldar said bowing then teleported down to Earth.   
  
Jason turned around quickly when he heard someone behind him. He turned to Ellie and Mary. "Run!"   
  
"We're not leaving you here Jason!" Ellie said kicking putties.   
  
"Yeah she's got a black belt in Kick Boxing." Mary said trying her best to hit one of the clay beings.   
  
Jason knew there was no arguing and he couldn't morph or contact the others. He saw Goldar slowly approaching Ellie. Jason went to help but he was sweep kicked off his feet. The putties grabbed his arms and held him down.   
  
Goldar was within reach. However Ellie saw him coming and turned around. She caught Goldar unsuspecting with a kick to the chest. "You little brat!" He said picking himself off the ground.   
  
"Look I don't know who you are but I don't care either." She said. 'Is this what all my dreams have been trying to tell me?'   
  
"Well you should." Goldar said watching two putties come around and grab Ellie's arms. "Lord Zedd wants to meet you."   
  
"I don't think so Goldar!" A voice yelled from behind them.   
  
"Ah so it's the Green Weakling." Goldar taunted.   
  
"Let her go." Tommy said.   
  
"I don't think so Green Ranger. Come and get her." Goldar challenged   
  
Tommy looked over at the others and saw they all had their hands full with the putties. Tommy decided he first had to get the putties off Ellie. He turned his back towards Goldar leaving himself open. He never saw the blast that hit him. He was sent flying into a tree and fell to the ground unconscious. He was gone in a flash of green light.   
  
Goldar looked around and saw that the Rangers still had their hands full. He approached Ellie again. "Now that no one's here to stop me it's time to go." He had a hold of Ellie's arm but she was able to flip him.   
  
"Look monkey boy, I'm not going anywhere capiche?" Ellie said staring down at him. By that time Kim, Zack, Trini, and Billy, who had gotten rid of the putties, were standing in front of Ellie. Goldar growled and teleported away.   
  
"You all right miss?" Billy asked.   
  
"Fine. Where'd the green one go?" Ellie asked.   
  
The others looked puzzled as they realized for the first time that Tommy wasn't there. "I don't know." Zack said.   
  
Jason and Mary hurried over to them. Mary, who had seen her sister, ran over to Ellie and cried.   
  
"You two all right?" Billy asked.   
  
"I'm fine I think. Mary got spooked." Jason answered.   
  
"That...that monkey thing just tried to take my sister!" Mary sobbed.   
  
Ellie put an arm around her sister. "It's all right Mary. He didn't get me." She soothed.   
  
The Rangers looked at them sadly before they teleported back up to the Command Center.   
  
"I want to go home." Mary said.   
  
"Jason it doesn't look like Mary and I will be going to the Youth Center." Ellie said.   
  
"That's all right I'll walk you back home." Jason said. 'What is Lord Zedd up to?' He wondered.   
  
"When they got to the house they walked in. Mary wouldn't leave her sister's side and sat down next to her on the couch. Ellie flashed an apologetic smile towards Jason.   
  
Jason sat down in a chair. "Not the best welcome to Angel Grove. I'm sorry." He said.   
  
"It's not your fault Jason. There was no way you could have known that those things were going to attack us." Ellie said. "Do either of you want some water?" She asked getting up.   
  
"That would be great." Jason said.   
  
Mary followed Ellie into the kitchen. "Mary are you going to be okay?" Ellie asked.   
  
"I'm still so scared." She whispered.   
  
"So was I hon." Ellie said pouring water into three glasses. She walked back into the living room. "Here you go." She said handing Jason a glass of water.   
  
"Thanks." Jason said taking a sip. They sat there talking quietly until Corinne came home. When she did Jason said he had to leave.   
  
Jason looked around to make sure the coast was clear before teleporting up to the Command Center. When he arrived, he saw Tommy was unconscious on a cot. Jason looked up at Zordon. "Is Tommy all right?" He asked.   
  
"HE STILL HASN'T COME TO. HE HIT HIS HEAD HARD AGAINST THE TREE. THE IMPACT CRACKED HIS HELMET TOO." Zordon informed him.   
  
"He's been out for a couple of hours. Isn't that something to be worried about?" Jason asked.   
  
Zordon sighed. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT GOLDAR HAD ON THE SWORD BUT IT SEEMS TO HAVE WEAKENED TOMMY'S POWERS IMMENSLY."   
  
"Is he going to be all right?" Jason asked.   
  
"I'M PRETTY SURE HE WILL JASON." Zordon said.   
  
"What about Ellie? Goldar was trying to take her to the moon. What could Zedd want with her?" Jason asked.   
  
"I DON'T KNOW. MAYBE HE WANTS TO USE HER AS RANSOM AGAINST US."   
  
"Okay Zordon." Jason said and was about to teleport home when he heard someone moaning. He turned towards where Tommy was laying. Tommy was sitting up.   
  
"Anyone get the license plate of that bus?" Tommy asked weakly holding his head.   
  
"How you feeling Bro?" Jason asked.   
  
"Like I got hit by a bus. Did you guys help Ellie?" He asked.   
  
"Yeah. She and Mary are home." Jason said.   
  
"TOMMY I'VE GOT BAD NEWS. WHEN GOLDAR FIRED HIS SWORD AT YOU, HE HAD SOMETHING ON IT. YOUR POWERS HAVE BEEN WEAKENED A LOT MORE." Zordon informed him.   
  
The expression of sadness on Tommy's face told the story. "How badly? They aren't totally gone are they?"   
  
"NO BUT YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO HELP MUCH." Zordon informed him.   
  
Tommy knew that was coming but didn't want to believe it.   
  
* * *  
Ellie was clearing the table when Corinne came back into the room who had just finished settling Mary down.   
  
"Are you all right Ellie?" Corinne asked.   
  
"I guess. It was so weird. Remember all of those dreams I had been telling you about. A dark figure trying to catch me. Then there was that one dream where I found myself in the middle of a drawing of a star that was on fire. How's Mary?" Ellie asked changing the subject.   
  
"She's still scared. She almost didn't let me leave her room." Corinne answered. She frowned remembering something. "Have you been having those dreams a lot lately?"   
  
"Every night since you mentioned taking Mary and me to Angel Grove." Ellie answered.   
  
"I think you need to go to a psychiatrist. Maybe they'd know what those dreams mean." Corinne suggested.   
  
"No. I don't want to go to one of those. If the dreams get really bad then okay, I'll go. But they aren't Corinne!" Ellie protested.   
  
"Ellie it's not a punishment. I'm just worried about you. This isn't something to be taken lightly." Corinne said. "I'm taking Mary to see one tomorrow morning and I would like you to come too. That had to be scary enough just being up close and personal to the space monkey."   
  
"I guess." Ellie said knowing arguing would be futile.   
  
"Good then it's settled." Corinne said with a smile. I'll wash the dishes. You go do your homework." She said with a smile.   
  
"Thanks Corinne." Ellie said and walked out of the room to go to her bedroom.   
  
* * *  
The next morning Corinne, who had taken the day off from work, led her two sisters into a building. She told them to sit down and she made her way to the receptionist. It had been a tough night. Mary refused to sleep alone, dragged her sleeping bag to Ellie's room, and slept on the floor that night.   
  
"Hi my name is Corinne Jacobson. My two sisters Ellie and Mary have appointments. Ellie has an appointment with Dr. Taylor. Mary has an appointment with Dr. Jospen."   
  
"Oh yes I see their names right here. Please have a seat. We'll call their names when the doctors are ready."   
  
"Thank you." Corinne said and sat down next to her sisters.   
  
First Corinne was called in to talk to the Psychiatrists. Then five minutes later the receptionist called, "Mary Jacobson?" Mary stood up and walked to the door.   
  
"I'll be right out here Mary." Corinne said.   
  
Not long after that Ellie was called in. "Hello you must be Ellie. My name is Dr. Patricia Taylor." She said sticking out her hand. "But please call me Patricia. Your sister says that putties and Goldar yesterday attacked you, a friend, and your sister. You want to tell me about it?" She asked.   
  
"I guess. The other person was Jason Scott. I don't know if you know him." Ellie started.   
  
"He's good friends with my son Zack." Patricia said.   
  
Ellie continued. "Jason wanted to take us to the Youth Center. We agreed and we went through the park. A monkey and some clay like creatures met us. You said they were called Goldar and putties?" Patricia nodded. "We started fighting them and Goldar tried to capture me. I don't know why. I'm not a Power Ranger. However, I fought him off. The green one was injured I think. This kind of stuff doesn't happen in Palm Springs."   
  
"I'm sure. Were you frightened by all of this?"   
  
"Of course I was. I was afraid for me. I was afraid for Jason. And I was especially afraid for my sister. I didn't know why they were after us. My sister was scared so badly by this." Ellie said looking down.   
  
"You said you were able to fight them off?"   
  
"Yeah. I was always interested in martial arts and for some reason, it always came easy to me. I was always into kickboxing. So maybe that helped me." Ellie said.   
  
"Your sister also mentioned you've been having nightmares." Patricia said glancing down at her notes.   
  
"I've been having them for as long as I can remember. A doctor called it sleep anxiety. Well he had a big name for it but he summed it up with that. The dreams always felt like they had a special meaning."   
  
"What were some of those dreams?"   
  
"Just some weird ones." Ellie said trying to avoid it.   
  
"Were you frightened by them?"   
  
"Of course I guess. But I never quite remember them when I wake up." Ellie said.   
  
"Ellie do you mind if I put you under hypnosis? Maybe that will help me understand your dreams."   
  
"I guess."   
  
Patricia put her under. "All right Ellie let's go back to your last nightmare. Where are you?" Patricia said.   
  
"Okay. I'm in a dark cave. It's not just that I'm standing in a star. But the star's on fire! It's burning me." Ellie said in a trembling voice.   
  
"Ellie leave the dream all right? Have you had other one's besides that?"   
  
"Uh huh."   
  
"Go to that one. Stay away from the fire."   
  
"A woman's running with a baby in her arms. She keeps saying 'Don't worry Amadolay they won't get you. Don't worry little one they won't get you. You are safe now.'" Ellie was saying in a much calmer voice.   
  
* * *  
"Goldar!" Lord Zedd bellowed.   
  
"Yes my lord?" He asked appearing.   
  
"Go down to that office and take the girl now!"   
  
"Yes my lord." He said and vanished.   
  
Patricia turned around when she heard someone enter the room. She saw Goldar. "Stay away from the girl!" She said.   
  
"Who's going to stop me? You? Don't make me laugh." Goldar said with a snarl.   
  
Patricia was starting to take Ellie out of the hypnosis. However, Goldar hit her in the head and she slumped to the ground unconscious. Goldar picked up the girl. And was gone in a flash of light.   
  
There was a knock on the door. "Dr. Taylor? I wanted to compare notes." Dr. James Jospen said walking into the room. He stopped quickly when he found Patricia on the floor unconscious. He quickly scanned the room and discovered Ellie was gone. "Oh no!" He ran to get the smelling salts, came back, and used them.   
  
Patricia sat up. "Ellie?" She asked looking around. She noticed Ellie wasn't there. "No!"   
  
"Where's Ellie?" James asked.   
  
"Goldar came. He was coming to get Ellie! She was under hypnosis." She said. "He got her." She sobbed.   
  
"It's all right. The Power Rangers will find her." James said trying to sound assuring.   
  
"But what are we going to tell her sisters?"   
  
* * *  
Zack opened the door to his house surprised that it was unlocked. Then he noticed his mother's car was in the driveway. "Mom?" He called.   
  
"In the kitchen."   
  
"Mom you're home awfully early." He said as he walked into the room.   
  
"I know. I need to tell you this before you hear it on the news. I'm not sure if you know the new girl at your school Ellie Jacobson."   
  
"Jason's told us about her." Zack said.   
  
"I'm sure then you probably know about how Jason, Ellie, and Ellie's sister were attacked in the park right?" Zack nodded. "Well Ellie was one of my patients today. Everything was going fine then I decided to put her under hypnosis. Goldar came in. I guess he knocked me out because when I came to I was lying on the floor and Ellie was gone." Patricia said.   
  
"Goldar kidnapped Ellie?" Zack asked. Patricia just nodded. "Are you okay?" He asked.   
  
"Better then I was this morning. They recommend I take the rest of the day off. I've had reporters calling me all day." Patricia said. "I called your father and he said he'll bring Chinese food home."   
  
"Do you need me for anything mom?" Zack asked.   
  
"No honey you can go to the Youth Center if you want. I'm just going to read to calm my nerves."   
  
"Are you sure?" Zack asked. His mother nodded. "All right. I'll be back in time for dinner." Zack said and left the house. He checked around him to make sure no one was around and teleported up to the Command Center.   
  
"WHAT'S WRONG ZACK?" Zordon asked as soon as Zack appeared in the Command Center.   
  
"Alpha can you contact the others first?" Zack asked. He really didn't want to say this more then once.   
  
"Right away Zack." The robot said.   
  
The others teleported up and looked towards Zack. Jason stepped forward. "What's wrong Zordon?"   
  
Zordon looked down at Tommy who was leaning against a console almost for support. He decided to ask Tommy about it later. "ZACK ASKED ME TO CALL ALL OF YOU UP HERE. I'LL LET HIM SPEAK."   
  
"I got home from school today and found my mother in the kitchen. She usually doesn't get home till at least six. I asked her what was going on. She said that in her office Goldar kidnapped one of her patients. That patient was Ellie Jacobson." Jason paled at this.   
  
"Zordon we have to get her back!" Jason said.   
  
"Why would Zedd want Ellie anyway?" Kim asked.   
  
"THAT I DON'T KNOW KIMBERLY. I HOWEVER AGREE WITH JASON. WE MUST GET HER BACK." Zordon said.   
  
Billy hurried over to Alpha. "Do you need help scanning for Ellie?" Billy asked.   
  
"Ai yai yai yai yai! It's hard to search for someone that isn't connected to the Morphing Grid." Alpha said turning to the others.   
  
Jason turned around and finally noticed Tommy leaning against a console. "You all right Tommy?"   
  
"Just a little tired. Nothing else." Tommy said.   
  
Zordon frowned after hearing this. "MAYBE THERE WAS MORE TO THE BLAST THEN WE THOUGHT. ALPHA PLEASE SCAN TOMMY AGAIN MORE THOROUGHLY."   
  
"All right Zordon." Alpha said picking up the scanner. After a minute or so, he and Billy looked at the results.   
  
"It's just the same as yesterday when we scanned him. Maybe his weariness was from the major drainage of his powers." Billy said.   
  
"What do you recommend Zordon?" Kim asked. "Is there anyway to help Tommy?"   
  
"UNFORTUNATELY NO KIMBERLY." The alarms went off. Everyone groaned. "RANGERS ZEDD HAS SENT DOWN ANOTHER MONSTER. TOMMY THERE IS NO WAY YOU ARE GOING DOWN TO FIGHT. IF IT'S THE ONLY THING LEFT, THEN YOU WILL GO. NOT BEFORE."   
  
Tommy knew it was futile to argue and just nodded.   
  
"It's Morphin Time!" Jason yelled.   
  
"Mastodon!" Zack called.   
  
"Pterodactyl!" Kimberly called.   
  
"Triceratops!" Billy called.   
  
"Sabertooth Tiger!" Trini called.   
  
"Tyrannosaurus!" Jason called.   
  
Tommy sighed watching the others leave.   
  
* * *  
Lord Zedd was ready with the spell. Ellie was still hypnotized. He asked for a special kind of spell and that's what he got. He quickly put it on her and she woke up. Her eyes were flashing red. Lord Zedd took the Star Fire coin from its hiding place and handed it to her. He could see the orange energy going into her.   
  
"Goldar!" He yelled.   
  
Goldar came into the Throne Room. "Yes master?" He asked.   
  
"We need to lure the Green Ranger out. Take Ellie and pretend to be fighting her." Zedd said. "Ellie go easy on him this time."   
  
"Yes master." She said bowing. They both teleported away. Goldar rushed her and kicked her to the ground. Ellie paused a second before getting up.   
  
* * *  
In the Command Center, the alarms were going off again. "Ai yai yai yai yai Zordon!" Alpha was saying. "Goldar is fighting Ellie on the outskirts of Angel Grove!"   
  
Zordon looked at the viewing globe before making a decision. "ALPHA CONTACT JASON AND HAVE HIM GO HELP ELLIE." Zordon ordered.   
  
Meanwhile in the park, the Rangers had their hands full with a large horse like monster. Jason jumped back when he heard his communicator go off. "I read you Zordon."   
  
"JASON. OUR SCANNERS PICK UP ELLIE AND GOLDAR FIGHTING ON THE OUTSKIRTS OF ANGEL GROVE. YOU NEED TO GO HELP HER. THE OTHERS CAN HANDLE THE MONSTER." Zordon informed him.   
  
Jason was about to teleport away, when he saw the monster become large. "Zordon I can't go."   
  
In the Command Center Zordon looked down at Tommy reluctantly. "TOMMY DO YOU FEEL UP TO FIGHTING?" Tommy nodded. Zordon knew Tommy wouldn't tell him if he weren't. However, this was an emergency. "THEN YOU WILL NEED TO GO HELP ELLIE. BE CAREFUL. I WILL SEND THE OTHERS AS SOON AS I CAN."   
  
Tommy nodded. "It's Morphin Time! Dragonzord!" He yelled.   
  
He teleported down to Earth and saw Ellie and Goldar battling. "Hey Goldielocks! Leave her alone!"   
  
"Well if it isn't the weak Green Ranger. I thought you were finished green. Did you like Lord Zedd's present?" Goldar said with a smirk.   
  
Tommy glared at him from underneath his helmet. He helped Ellie to her feet. "You okay?" He asked.   
  
Ellie was given strict orders to pretend to be a good girl. She nodded in answer to Tommy's question before yelling, "Look out!"   
  
Tommy turned around in time to see Goldar trying to cut him with his sword. Tommy quickly blocked it with his Dragon Dagger.   
  
There was a flash of light and Jason was standing next to Tommy. "Don't you know when to quit Goldar?" Jason asked.   
  
Goldar realized he couldn't finish what he was sent to do and prepared to teleport. "The question is, do you? I will be back. Goldar said looking straight at Tommy, then teleported away.   
  
"You okay?" Jason asked.   
  
Ellie nodded faking tears. "Those creatures were awful. They...they wanted to use me as bait to get rid of the Green Ranger. I'm sorry."   
  
"It wasn't your fault." Tommy said.   
  
"Oh no! My sisters must be freaking out right now!" Ellie said.   
  
"I'll teleport you home to make sure they don't go after you again." Jason said. "You go back up to the Command Center." Jason said speaking to Tommy.   
  
Jason lightly grabbed Ellie's wrist and teleported her home. When they got there, she looked at Jason. "Thanks." She said and went into her house.   
  
When she entered, she looked around. "Corinne? Mary? Anyone home?" She called.   
  
"Ellie?" She heard her Aunt Breana call.   
  
"Aunt Bren?" Ellie asked in confusion.   
  
"Ellie are you okay?" She heard her uncle yell.   
  
"Um I think so." Her Aunt and Uncle pulled her into a hug. When they let her go she looked around. "Where's Mary and Corinne?"   
  
"They went down to the Police Station to see if they've found anything. They should be back soon." Breana said. "Are you hungry honey?"   
  
"Yeah." Ellie said and followed them into the kitchen.   
  
"I want to hear the whole story but maybe we should wait for your sisters to get back." Brian said.   
  
Ellie heard the door open. She sprang to her feet just as her aunt put her sandwich in front of her. Ellie hurried to the Living Room and saw her sisters standing there. She ran over and gave them a hug.   
  
"What happened? When did you come back? How long have you been here? We have been so worried!" Corinne said. Mary just stood there with a smile on her face.   
"I came out of hypnosis in some weird room. A guy with no skin was looking down at me. Then he called that guy who I saw yesterday into the room and told him to take me to Earth so they could get the Power Rangers attention. I don't know why I was kidnapped!" Ellie paused. "Then the Power Rangers appeared. The Red Ranger took me back home. I'm so glad to be home. I was so scared!"   
  
"I bet. I'm going to call the Police and let them know you are back." Corinne said picking up the telephone, never taking her eyes off Ellie. That made Ellie feel uncomfortable.   
  
She felt someone grab her hand. She turned around and saw Mary looking at her. "I didn't forget you!" She said and gave her little sister a hug. Ellie let go and realized she was starting to feel dizzy for some reason.   
  
Corinne had just hung up the phone. She turned around in time to see Ellie faint. "Aunt Breana! Get the smelling salts!" She yelled running to Ellie's side. Mary stood there shocked.   
  
Breana and Brian came running into the room. "Here's the smelling salts." Breana said handing them to Corinne. "What happened?"   
  
"I don't know. I turned around in time to see her faint." Corinne said moving the salts in front of her sister's nose.   
  
* * *  
Ellie, meanwhile, found herself in a dark place. "Hello Star Fire child." A calm voice said.   
  
"Who's there?" Ellie asked.   
  
"You'll find out later. Beat the challenge ahead of you and you will know who I am." The voice said growing smaller by every word.   
  
Ellie could hear voices now. "Come on Ellie wake up!" She heard Corinne say. Ellie looked around for the source of the voice but couldn't find it.   
  
"Go back Star Fire." The voice whispered. There was a flash of light and Ellie opened her eyes.   
  
"Huh?" Ellie asked realizing she was laying on the floor with her family looking down at her in concern.   
  
"You fainted." Corinne informed her.   
  
"Oh I think It's because I haven't eaten since breakfast." Ellie said.   
  
"Well if you feel up to walking to the kitchen, your sandwich is still there." Brian reminded her.   
  
"Thanks." Ellie said and took Brian's hand and pulled herself up to her feet. She followed them into the kitchen.   
  
* * *  
The next morning, Ellie found herself digging for her orange shirt. She usually didn't wear orange, but she found herself wanting to wear it. There was a knock on her door. "Ellie you've got five minutes to get down to the kitchen for breakfast!" Corinne yelled.   
  
'Everything's back to normal.' Ellie realized grabbing her black jeans shorts. She grabbed her backpack and put the locket she got from her parents her last birthday on. "I'll be right there!" She yelled in case Corinne was near by.   
  
She hurried into the kitchen. Corinne smiled. "Hey I haven't seen you wear that shirt in quite awhile. I always thought orange was your color."   
  
"Thanks." Ellie said pouring Captain Crunch into her bowl and poured a glass of orange juice. Mary came in, took the Lucky Charms, and poured a glass of milk. Corinne had a cup of coffee and a bowl of Rice Crispies in front of her.   
  
"Ready to try another day of school in Angel Grove?" Corinne joked.   
  
"Yep." Ellie said rather happily. Mary just nodded.   
  
"I'm going to drive you to school. Mary's walking to her friend Lila Martin's house today." Corinne informed Ellie.   
  
"Can I go to the Youth Center?" Ellie asked.   
  
"I don't see why not. But make sure to be with people so Goldar doesn't attack you again." Corinne said. She looked at her watch. "We better be going." She said grabbing her purse.   
  
Ellie and Mary followed Corinne to the car.   
  
When Ellie reached the school, she immediately went to her locker to grab her English book. She heard someone approaching from behind her.   
  
She turned around and something sparked inside of her as she saw it was Jason. "Hi Jason." She said.   
  
"You weren't in school yesterday." Jason said.   
  
"Uh yeah. I had some problems and didn't make it to school." Ellie said. She wasn't lying. Not that it mattered.   
  
"Hey that's all right. You didn't miss much in English." Jason said as they walked to Mrs. Applebee's room.   
  
Ellie took a seat and listened to Mrs. Applebee's lecture. She was having trouble concentrating. Zedd was communicating with her telepathically. 'When school's over morph and go attack the park.'   
  
'Yes master.' She sent. Then she noticed everyone was staring at her. She looked down at her notebook. 'I didn't say that out loud did I?' Ellie looked up with a blank look on her face.   
  
"Ellie?" Mrs. Applebee asked.   
  
"What?" Ellie asked sharply. Then realized what she just did. "I mean yes?"   
  
"Would you like to answer the question?" Mrs. Applebee asked patiently. She had heard about what happened to Ellie and was trying to be nice.   
  
"What question?" Ellie asked in confusion. Just then, the bell rang. 'Saved by the bell.' Ellie jumped out of her seat and hurried down the hall to Biology. She ignored Bulk who was staring at her. She took her seat and tried desperately to pay attention in class. She had some success. She was very grateful when school ended that day.   
  
Ellie looked around for an empty spot. "It's Morphin Time! Star Fire Power!" She yelled and teleported to the park. She started attacking civilians that were walking through the park. She saw two teenagers walking hand in hand through the park. Ellie ran towards them with laser pistol in hand, and fired.   
  
"Kim look out!" The guy in green shouted jumping in front of his girlfriend and took the shot. He crumpled to the ground.   
  
Kimberly stood over Tommy protectively. "Who are you?" She asked.   
  
"Your worst nightmare." She said pointing the laser pistol at Kimberly. However, she never had a chance to fire because someone else fired and knocked the pistol out of her hand. She turned around and saw the Black, Blue, and Red Rangers standing behind her. The Red Ranger put the gun back in its holster.   
  
"Only three Rangers? Isn't there supposed to be six of you?" Ellie asked smugly. What she didn't see was Trini helping Kim get Tommy to a hidden place and they teleported up to the Command Center.   
  
"Afraid of the odds?" Zack asked.   
  
"No I'm not Black Ranger. But you should be." She said. Then putties surrounded the Rangers.   
  
* * *  
Back in the Command Center, Kim and Trini laid Tommy down on a cot. Alpha rushed over and started scanning him. "Ai yai yai yai yai! Zordon I do not know if we can stop the bleeding here! He needs to go to the hospital!"   
  
"KIMBERLYAND TRINI TAKE TOMMY TO THE HOSPITAL WHILE MORPHED. TELL THE HOSPITAL TOMMY WAS CAUGHT IN THE PARK ATTACK." Zordon advised them.   
  
"Zordon will the others be all right?" Trini asked. Zordon nodded.   
  
Kim leaned down next to Tommy who was unconscious. "All right." She said. "It's Morphin Time! Pterodactyl!"   
  
"Back to action!" Trini called.   
  
They gently lifted Tommy and teleported down to the hospital. A nurse saw them and rushed over. "My goodness the Power Rangers!" She said.   
  
"Please help him. He was caught in an attack at the park." Kim said.   
  
The nurse signaled and a gurney came. Kim and Trini gently laid Tommy on top of it. They watched Tommy being wheeled away. When he was out of sight, they teleported to the park.   
  
The other Rangers were having trouble with Ellie and the putties. Also with Goldar who had teleported down.   
  
Jason was knocked off his feet and Goldar turned away. He was about to sit up when he saw the Star Fire Ranger looking down at him. She pointed her pistol at him and prepared to fire. Jason gazed up at her helplessly. He closed his eyes. However, she didn't fire. She walked away. She was gone in a flash of light. So was Goldar.   
  
Zack reached a hand down and helped Jason to his feet. "Jase what happened? I saw she was going to shoot you."   
  
"I don't know. She left." Jason said. "Let's go up to the Command Center."   
  
* * *  
Lord Zedd stared at the Star Fire Ranger. "Why didn't you finish off the Red Ranger?"   
  
"I prefer my opponents to be standing before I kill them." Ellie said.   
  
"Don't mess up again." Zedd said. "You are dismissed. Go hang out at that Youth Center. I doubt the Rangers will be there though."   
  
"Yes master." Ellie said bowing and teleported to the Youth Center. After walking in she saw there was a punching bag. She walked over and started practicing.   
  
* * *  
"Zordon do you know anything about this Orange Ranger?" Jason asked.   
  
"ZEDD HAD THE COIN. HE FOUND THE ONE." Zordon said quietly. Then in a louder voice said, "I'M NOT SURE WHO HE OR SHE IS. A LONG TIME AGO THE STAR FIRE COIN WAS STOLEN FROM THE COUNCIL. WE NEVER KNEW WHO STOLE IT. THE COIN COULD ONLY BE HANDED TO THE ONE WHO WAS DESTINED TO HAVE IT. OBVIOUSLY, ZEDD STOLE THE COIN. AND HE FOUND DESTINIES CHILD AS WE CALL THE PERSON."   
  
The others stared at each other. Then Zack turned to Kimberly and Trini. "Where's Tommy?" He asked.   
  
"We took him to the hospital. He was unconscious. We have no clue how he is." Kimberly said sadly.   
  
"RANGERS YOU SHOULD GO VISIT TOMMY. I WILL INFORM YOU IF WE FIND ANYTHING."   
  
The Rangers nodded and teleported to the hospital. They hurried to the nurse's desk. "Tommy Oliver?" Jason asked.   
  
"Oliver...Oliver...Oliver. Oh yes he's in room 110. Just down the hall and to the left." The nurse said with a smile.   
  
"Thanks." Billy said and followed the others down the hall. They ran into Charlotte and Ryan Oliver.   
  
"Oh there you are Kimberly!" Charlotte said as soon as she saw the teens approaching. "Tommy's been asking about you."   
  
"How is he?" Trini asked.   
  
"They got the bleeding to stop. It took quite a bit of stitches. He'll be out tomorrow." Ryan informed them. "The doctor's also noticed he was suffering from exhaustion."   
  
"Can we see him?" Kim asked.   
  
"Sure. He's awake." Charlotte said.   
  
The Rangers walked into the hospital room. Tommy was lying there with his eyes closed. Kim walked over to him and held his hand. His eyes flickered open. "Hey guys." He said in a quiet voice.   
  
"How are you Bro?" Jason asked.   
  
"Tired and my shoulder's sore from where that Ranger shot me. But I'm all right." Zack closed the door. "Does Zordon know who the evil Ranger is?"   
  
"No. He said something about a council knowing the coin had been stolen but never by who and that Zedd had found destinies child. Whatever that means." Jason said. The communicators went off. "I guess that's our cue. We'll see you later." Jason said and the others teleported out of the room.   
  
Tommy just watched.   
  
When the others arrived in the Command Center, they looked up at Zordon expectantly. "RANGERS WE NOW KNOW WHO DESTINIES CHILD IS. RATHER HOW TO FIND THEM. THE PERSON WOULD BE WEARING A GOLD NECKLACE WITH HALF OF A RING ON IT. THE RING WILL HAVE A STAR ON IT. FIND THIS PERSON AND YOU WILL HAVE FOUND HIM OR HER." Zordon said.   
  
"Well then we should split up and go look." Jason said. "Kim, Billy, and Zack you three go to the park. Trini and I will go look around the Youth Center. If you find the person, grab them and take them straight to the Command Center." Jason said. The others nodded and teleported to the various locations.   
  
Jason and Trini walked into the Youth Center and did quick look around. Jason saw Ellie by the punching bag. "Trini you look around I want to say hi to Ellie." He said.   
  
"All right Jason. If you find the person take them straight to the Command Center." She reminded him.   
  
Jason walked over to Ellie. "Hi Ellie."   
  
Ellie turned around and smiled. "Hi Jason." She said moving her blond hair away from her face. That's when Jason saw it.   
  
"Um Ellie can I talk to you in the hall for a second?" Jason asked.   
  
"Sure." She said and followed him into the hall. "What did you want to talk to me about?" She asked. Jason didn't answer. He grabbed her wrist and teleported into the Command Center.   
  
"Zordon! Make a force field quickly!" Jason said. He watched as Alpha hit a button and Ellie was incased in a force field.   
  
"So this is the Command Center." Ellie said with a smirk. "So you're a Ranger Jason? I have to say I'm quite disappointed. You seemed like a great person." Ellie said not noticing Alpha scanning her.   
  
Alpha hit some buttons and a duplicate half of the ring landed in Jason's hands. "JASON. SOMEONE THAT LOVES HER CAN ONLY BREAK THIS SPELL. HER SISTERS DON'T COUNT." Zordon said.   
  
"I'd like to give it a try Zordon." Jason said.   
  
Zordon nodded and let Alpha lower the force shield. Ellie stood there watching in amusement. "You honestly think a ring will help you? Don't make me laugh."   
  
Ellie didn't do anything when Jason approached her with the half ring. He took the necklace and snapped the other half of the ring onto it. Ellie passed out. A stronger force field surrounded her to make sure Zedd didn't teleport her away.   
  
* * *  
Ellie found herself in the dark place again. "Hello?" She called.   
  
"Amadolay don't be frightened." This time the voice stepped out of the shadows. It was the woman from her dreams.   
  
"Why do you call me that? And who are you?"   
  
"Why destinies child, that's your real name. You are not from this planet. You were placed on Earth for protection. No one knew who had the Star Fire's Coin and Earth seemed like a safe place. I'm your sister."   
  
"What?" Ellie said in shock. "But you seem so much older in my dreams.   
  
"I was twelve when I had to take you to Earth. I was killed soon after. I may have looked older but that was only because I was in a cloak." The woman said. She transformed into a girl that looked almost exactly like Mary. "I find it funny that your sister in your adopted family looks like me. Pure coincidence I am sure. I'm Indra. You my younger sister have to make a decision whether or not to be on the side of the light."   
  
"I don't want to be evil." Ellie said in a shaky voice.   
  
"Then the spell is broken." Indra said.   
  
"I don't want to leave you." Ellie said crying.   
  
"I will always be there for you Amadolay." She said and Ellie's vision became bright again.   
  
"Don't leave me Indra." Ellie whispered as she opened her eyes.   
  
Zordon looked down at her in shock. 'Indra was killed fifteen years ago how does she know her? Of course her sister.' "ELLIE?"   
  
Ellie looked up. "I am so sorry for what I've done to all of you. I'm sorry for what I did to that poor civilian. Jason I'm sorry for what I said to you. I really do like you. Thank you for saving me." Ellie said in tears.   
  
While Ellie was talking Alpha was notifying the other Rangers. Soon blue, black, pink, and yellow flashes of light appeared in the room.   
  
Ellie turned to them. "I'm sorry for all that I've done. If I could I would take it all back."   
  
"Don't worry Ellie. We know it wasn't your fault." Zack said.   
  
"Affirmative you were being controlled by another force." Billy said.   
  
"Please! Please! Please! Say you will join the team. We could use another female." Kim said with a smile. Trini agreed.   
  
"After I shot a civilian you would want me on the team?" Ellie asked.   
  
The others exchanged looks. "Tommy's fine. He's the Green Ranger." Trini said.   
  
"But what about Tommy?" Ellie asked. "Shouldn't he have some input on this?"   
  
Jason picked up his communicator and talked to Tommy. "Tommy. Ellie was the Star Fire Ranger. The spells broken. How would you feel about her being on the team?"   
  
The reply was, "Definitely. Tell her to come see me and we can swipe stories." Tommy's voice could be heard.   
  
"ELLIE THIS IS YOUR DECISION. YOU WOULD MAKE A FINE ADDITION TO THE TEAM IF YOU JOIN." Zordon said.   
  
Ellie looked at the others who were smiling at her. Her eyes landed on Jason who was looking at her hopefully. "I do want to help you. I'll join the team." Ellie said.   
  
"ELLIE WELCOME ABOARD. THERE ARE A FEW RULES YOU HAVE TO FOLLOW. YOU CANNOT USE THE POWERS FOR PERSONAL GAIN. YOU CANNOT FIGHT UNLESS YOU ARE ATTACKED FIRST. AND THE LAST RULE IS YOU CAN'T TELL ANYONE YOU'RE A RANGER." Zordon said.   
  
"I understand." Ellie said with a smile.   
  
"Welcome to the team Ellie!" Everyone said.   
  
The end for now...   
  
Okay I know that was a cheesy ending. But I swear the next fanfic in the series will not be as cheesy! Email me at Willow@grrtech.com and let me know what you thought of it.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
